


Divine Intervention

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Explicit Language, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2018, Post-Hogwarts, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Something leads to them both being in the storm at the same moment.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #O26 - He finds her walking down the road in the torrential rain, storm raging all around them, brings her home to dry off.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Notes:** Many thanks to GR for the beta and the mods for the extension. xoxo

Hermione angrily stormed down the street, her hands clenched into fists by her side. With every step she took, she could feel her temper growing. Her heels clacked on the sidewalk loudly, reflecting her mood. “That arsehole,” she muttered under her breath angrily.

She should have known better when Draco called her up out of the blue, begging for a second chance. The two of them had dated a few months prior, but Hermione had ended things when she found out that he had been seeing Astoria Greengrass behind her back. 

Draco had sounded so sincere and apologetic that she felt guilty turning him down. So, she had agreed to go out with him on a date. Things had been going well until a reporter from the Daily Prophet crashed their date and asked Hermione how she felt about the release of Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban due to ‘good behaviour.’ The look on Draco’s face at that moment had said it all. 

He had only brought her out so the public could see them together. She knew that it was his attempt at creating a good image for the Malfoy name so that the backlash of his father’s release wouldn’t tarnish their reputation. When she glared at him and asked him as much, he didn’t have an answer. 

After angrily throwing her wine at him, she stormed from the restaurant, leading to her current location - on a side street in downtown London. Alone and angry.

“Could tonight get any worse?” Hermione grumbled aloud to herself.

A loud clap of thunder rang out, followed by rain.

“Are you kidding me!” Hermione yelled, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Marcus Flint stood by the bus stop, huddled under his umbrella. The torrential rainstorm had appeared out of nowhere - he hadn't even realised that it was going to rain that day. Glancing at his Muggle watch, he muttered in frustration. The bus was late. After a long day of work, and stopping to visit his great aunt as he always did Friday nights, he was eager to go home.

Looking down the street, he arched a brow in surprise at the sight before him. A short woman was stomping down the road, muttering to herself. She seemed utterly oblivious to the storm raging around them. He shook his head slightly before taking his gaze away and minding his own business. However, he continued to look at the muttering woman as she came closer.

To his surprise, he realised that it was none other than Hermione Granger.

What in Merlin’s name was Hermione Granger doing angrily muttering to herself in a storm?

“Granger?” he asked when she was only a few feet away. She looked rough, rougher than he had ever seen his Assistant Co-Head look.

She came to a stop, looking up in surprise. “Oh, hello, Marcus,” she murmured. 

He saw that she had been crying, and suddenly remembered that he had overheard her telling Mrs Potter that she was giving Malfoy another chance.

 _That bloody bastard_.

“Are you all right?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

Hermione sniffled. “No, not really.”

They stood there, Marcus under his umbrella while Hermione stood in the pouring rain.

“I’m wet,” she murmured. “And sad. And I wish I was drunk.”

At that moment, Marcus’s bus pulled up. He looked at her and sighed. “Come on, Granger, I’ve got warm clothes and a bottle of wine for you at my flat.”

“You don’t have to,” Hermione said, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“Nonsense, let’s go.” Taking her hand, Marcus pulled her towards the bus.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly on the bus next to Marcus. She hadn’t expected to see anyone while on her rampage in the rain, so he had been a surprise. Seeing him, however, sent a jolt of awareness through herself. She was making herself look like a complete nob over Draco Bloody Malfoy. 

She was Hermione Granger, for Merlin’s sake! She didn’t usually lose it over a stupid wizard. 

“We’re here,” Marcus announced, standing up.

Hermione rose, following him off the bus. She was absolutely soaked and couldn’t wait to get inside and out of the rain. She followed him up the stairs to his flat, grateful when they were finally inside. She took off her jacket and pulled out her wand, attempting to dry herself. “Shite,” she grumbled. Looking at Marcus, she saw that he was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. “It’s not working.” Waving her wand, she tried to dry herself once more.

“You’re so wet, and your clothes are so saturated, that even magic isn’t helping.” Marcus shook his head. “I’ll get some clothes for you to change into. They might be a bit large, but it’ll be better than what you’re currently wearing.”

“Thank you,” Hermione muttered in embarrassment. She watched as Marcus disappeared down the hall before sighing. Looking around, she noticed that his flat was a mixture of modern and comfort. She saw books scattered about and remembered that he loved to read. His knowledge was what helped him gain the assistant co-head position of the Department of International Magical Cooperation with her. They were both equally skilled applicants, so Kingsley decided that they should share the position - a first for the department. 

Marcus returned with a handful of clothes. “They might be a bit big like I said.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said, accepting the clothes from him. “The loo?”

“Two doors down on the right,” Marcus answered. “Would you like tea? Or were you serious about the wine?”

Hermione bit her lower lip before smiling. “Wine sounds amazing, but tea, please. I’m a bit chilly.”

“I hope you don’t get sick from being in the storm too long,” Marcus said, looking at her. “I don’t want to have to pick up your slack if you’re out.”

Hermione made a face at him before turning to change.

* * *

Marcus watched her as she disappeared down the hall. With a groan, he shook his head. What was he thinking inviting her over like this? As he set about making tea, he knew exactly what he was thinking.

He hated seeing that sad expression on her pretty, little face. Hermione Granger was far too pure to be taken down by someone as petty as Malfoy. Twice, in fact. He didn’t deserve her.

He watched the tea kettle, waiting for it to go off. He tried not to think about the fact that Hermione was undressing in his bathroom. Or that she was changing into his clothes for that matter.

No, that would be completely unprofessional.

“Thank you,” Hermione announced her presence.

Turning, Marcus smiled at her. “Of course. The tea is almost ready.”

“No, seriously, thank you, Marcus.” Hermione blushed. “I… wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“No, anger will do that to you,” Marcus commented. He arched a brow at her. “You look good in my Quidditch jersey.”

Hermione’s blush deepened, and Marcus knew that he had to see her that pretty shade of pink again someday. It had happened slowly but surely, but he had fallen for his co-worker. Today just solidified it. It was like divine intervention had led a sopping wet Hermione Granger to his doorstep. Or, his bus stop, more precisely. 

“I’m not much of a Quidditch fan,” Hermione replied eventually.

Marcus laughed. “I don’t quite have the time to enjoy the sport like I used to.”

“No, we’ve both been quite busy,” Hermione agreed. “I haven’t gotten a new book in ages.”

“Well, if you see something you like, you’re more than welcome to borrow it,” Marcus offered.

He could have sworn that her gaze lingered on him as he spoke. 

“I’d like that,” she said, a small smile on her lips. 

Marcus cleared his throat. “So… tea?”

“Please,” she murmured, unable to tear her gaze from his. 

He grinned. _Maybe it wasn’t too late to break out that bottle of wine_.


End file.
